Sweet Little Lies
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: Olivia is 5 months pregnant. It could be El's, or it could be that reporter she was seeing. She's not sure. Kathy and Cragen find out- they're pissed! What will they all do? CHAPTERS 5 & 6 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I don't Law and Order: SVU, its characters, Bath and Body Works, or its products.

Author's Note:  Here we go, my second fanfic for Law and Order: SVU. What can I say; I got inspired so I went with it. This will be a multi-chapter fic; I've only had time to post the first chapter so far. This is post "Cold".

Sweet Little Lies

Kathy strolls happily through the busy mall, a shopping bag on each arm. Today's the first time in forever she's had any time to herself, and she is loving every minute of it. Kathy has had a facial, a manicure, a pedicure, got her hair done, and now she is shopping.

Her next stop at the mall is Bath and Body Works. All of the wonderful fragrances envelop her immediately as she enters the store. First she heads over to the lotions and body sprays. Kathy samples the Enchanted Orchid body mist. It's a very lovely yet strangely familiar scent; however, she cannot place where she's smelled it before. After a moment Kathy heads over to the wall of Wallflowers refills and kits. Much to her surprise she spots a familiar face already checking them out.

"Hey Sharon! It's been a long time! How've you been?"

The other woman turns around, a bit surprised to see Kathy standing behind her.

"Kathy hey! How're you? The kids? Elliot?"

"We're all fine. Elliot's still Elliot; he's still with the 1-6. Is Rob still at the 4-7?"

"Yep, he's still there. He's vying for captain right now."

"Tell him congrats for me. We'll all have to get together for a BBQ. It's been to long Sharon." Kathy continues.

There's a moment of awkward silence. Sharon looks at Kathy oddly as she speaks.

"Sharon, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"You just seem really happy Kathy."

"Um, okay. Why shouldn't I be?"  
Sharon hesitates for a moment, looking at the ground then back up at Kathy. She takes a deep breath then continues.

"Kathy, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Olivia, Elliot's partner is pregnant. Five months to be exact."

"What? That's great! I'll have to…"

"Kathy, her baby is Elliot's."

Kathy's jaw and shopping bags fall to the floor. She stands there like a deer in the headlights. The other nearby shoppers glance over at the two blondes curiously.

"Sharon, are you serious? How did you find this out?"

"I am serious Kathy. Rob's been giving Cragen a hand since Lake's departure. He's seen Olivia get bigger with his own eyes. Rob says it's obvious Elliot and Olivia have been messing around. Everyone's been talking about it too."

"Oh my god! Sharon, I am going to kill him!"

"Kathy, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. Please, I am so sorry."

"No Sharon, it's not your fault. I am glad _somebody_ told me. Okay, I have to go Sharon. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

'Okay Kathy. I'm here for you. Bye!" she calls out to the quickly retreating woman.

SVUSVUSVUSVSUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV

NYPD- 1-6 Precinct

"Elliot, come here! Hurry up!" Olivia calls to her partner across their desks.

Immediately he drops the case file he was studying and comes to her side.

"What is it Liv?" he asks curiously.

"Feel this!" she says, taking his hand and placing it over her abdomen.

Olivia is exactly five months pregnant, and it is just beginning to be obvious that she is expecting.

"It's kicking Liv!"

"You mean _they're_ kicking El"

Elliot's eyes go wide as saucers at the realization.

"Twins Liv? Are you serious?"

"Yep. Twins El."

Oh wow, Liv!"

Unbeknownst to them, Kathy is standing in the doorway to the squad room observing this exchange between the partners. She is furious at what she sees.

"Oh wow is right Elliot!"

All eyes turn in shock to Kathy standing in the doorway, anger evident across her face. She marches right up to Elliot and Olivia and stands before them, arms folded tightly across her chest. Meanwhile, Captain Cragen stands in the doorway of his office watching this exchange unfold.

"Five months Elliot and you didn't even think to tell me it's yours!"

"Kathy, please, can we go somewhere else to discuss this?" Elliot pleads.

"What difference does it make Elliot? I'm sure I'm the last one on the planet to know that my so-called husband knocked up his partner!"

An audience of stunned cops is beginning to gather around the three in the middle of the room. Upon hearing the part about Elliot being the father, Cragen storms from his office to confront his detectives.

"Nope Kathy, it looks like I'm the last one to know! Elliot, you and Liv never said anything about you being the father! Elliot you said the father was the reporter Liv had been seeing!" Cragen says to his detectives.

"It could be sir. Or it could be Elliot's. We won't know until a paternity test can be done" Liv tells her superior.

The three other sets of eyes fall upon Olivia. She looks at the seething Cragen and furious Kathy, afraid for her life. Then, she looks at Elliot. He looks just as scared as she. The squad room falls deadly silent. Everyone in the audience stands frozen, gawking at the four in the middle of the room holding their breaths waiting for what's to come next.

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N: A bit short but a cliffy. What will happen next? Find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, Law and Order: SVU still isn't mine.

A/N:  Wow, you guys are great! Are the alerts and reviews haven't been totally awesome. And now I present to you chapter 2. This took longer to write and post since I'm not exactly sure where this' headed; not to mention work keeps getting in the way! But, my muse will prevail and so will my writing. And yes, this chapter turned out to be long. And yes, it will be E/O eventually.

Chapter 2

Suddenly the phone on Elliot's desk begins to ring, the shrill tone forcing everyone's eyes to be drawn to it.

"Uh, yeah, I'd better get that" Elliot says going to answer it.

All eyes now fall upon him as he attempts to focus on the call.

"Stabler. Really? When? She's fully coherent now; for how long? Yes, I see. Okay. Yes. Liv and I will be right there."

Elliot hangs up the phone then turns to Cragen.

"Sir, our vic just woke up, and is telling the nurses everything. We need to get down there so she can tell us everything. And the doc doesn't know for how long she'll be awake" Elliot explains, hoping this will be the diversion he and Liv so desperately need right now.

Cragen looks at his two detectives, then Kathy, and finally a quick glance at the audience around them. Everyone wants an answer right now.

Fine. Go. But, while you two are gone I will be deciding your fates. You understand?" Cragen says firmly.

"Yes sir" Elliot and Olivia answer in unison then turn to leave.

Meanwhile, Kathy tugs impatiently on her wedding ring forcing it off painfully.

"Elliot! Here!" Kathy yells now launching the ring at Elliot.

Her aim however is horrible. The ring hits Liv smack dab in the middle of her forehead. The diamond is big enough to leave a just visible red mark upon Liv's olive skin. After it hits her it falls to the floor with a small _tink _while the diamond pops out and flies under the desks.

"Ouch! Kathy!" Liv yells angrily as she places a hand to her forehead.

Elliot follows suit, removing Liv's hand to inspect her head himself.

"Elliot, expect to hear from my lawyer! And don't forget to get your shit out of my house!" Kathy yells.

She turns on her heels and marches out of the precinct. A minute or so later, Elliot and Olivia head out as well on there way to the hospital to see their victim.

Inside the sterile white room, beneath too thin to really be warm covers lays a young woman in her early twenties. Lines and tubing from IV's and various machines are all connected in some way to her. Her blonde hair is splayed out upon the pillow as she stares silently up at the ceiling. As soon as Elliot and Olivia enter she looks towards them, her blue eyes barely visible beneath a layer of bruising around them.

"Hello Emma, I am Det. Benson and this is my partner Det. Stabler."

"Hi" Emma manages weakly.

"How are you doing? Can we get you anything Emma?" El asks.

"They told me it's Thursday. Last I remember it was Sunday. What happened to the last 4 days detectives?" Emma continues.

"Well, you were attacked and it left you unconscious due to a severe concussion. Please Emma, tell us, what do you remember? What happened on Sunday?"

"Okay. Det. Benson, I remember Sunday well. I hosted a candle party for my best friend. We sold over 500 worth. After the party, I went outside to put my car back in its spot- I let the guests use my spots. I put the key in the lock then felt a presence behind me. From the reflection on the window I saw a…"

Elliot's phone has been vibrating incessantly for the last three minutes so finally he takes it out of his pocket; he figures its Kathy so he had been ignoring it. Instead of Kathy though it's a number he recognizes as belonging to the NYPD. Quietly he steps out into the hall to answer it.

"Stabler."

"Detective Stabler this is Sgt. Briggs over in Queens. You need to get home right now. We have a situation at your house."

"What kind of situation? Are my kids ok? Did something happen to them?" Elliot asks, his voice growing louder and more unsteady.

"No, you kids are fine, considering. It's your wife. She's out of control."

"Kathy? What is she doing?"

There's a huge crash then the call ends.

"Sgt. Briggs? What's she doing? Sgt? Hello?"

Once he realizes the call has ended Elliot shuts his phone then shoves it into his pocket muttering a curse as he does.

"El, everything okay out here?" Liv asks walking up to Elliot placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No Liv it's not! This day, this whole situation's just going to hell!"

El snaps at Liv, though not fully meaning too. He shrugs off her touch and turns away from her. Guilt is starting to rise up from within.

"Is something going on at home Elliot?" she persists.

"You mean other than the obvious? Yeah, Kathy is going all psycho at home right now and I have to get there and stop her." Elliot says, his voice dripping with attitude.

"El, could you drop the attitude? I get it. This whole thing is one big nasty mess. Now, is there anything I …"

"NO! Liv, just stay here ok? Just stay out of it."

Elliot turns and walks away from Olivia without another look at her.

"Elliot! El! Damn it!"

Liv desperately wants to follow after him, yet she still has to finish the interview with Emma. So, she takes a moment to force her anger back down then goes back into Emma's room.

Two cop cars, a fire truck, along with a small gathering of neighbors surround the Stabler residence. El skids to a stop behind one of the cop cars. He jumps out of him and Liv's burgundy Crown Vic and into the chaos in his front yard.

On his way up to his house, he passes what is left of his personal vehicle parked on the street. It has been set on fire; the only thing remaining is the charred metal frame. On his lawn he recognizes what is left of his possessions. What isn't burnt to a crisp is either torn up or broken. All four of Elliot's children are standing to the left of the house in the driveway talking to an officer. Maureen is holding a screaming Eli, desperately trying to calm the infant. Finally, the front door flies open and a hysterical Kathy emerges followed by the other officer. As soon as she spots Elliot, she begins to make a beeline for him. The officer who was with the kids intercepts her. Kathy then proceeds to shove him hard; she is immediately taken down and cuffed.

Kathleen spots her father and runs up to him. The other children follow her. Elliot watches in complete and utter shock as Kathy is placed into the back of a patrol car.

"Dad what'd you do to her this time? She went crazy on us! Why?" Kathleen asks, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah Dad, what's going on?" Dickie Stabler now asks his father.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kids

Elliot tries to speak, but the words won't come out. He looks over at his five children then down at the concrete beneath his feet. The dam is about to break sending tears streaming down his face, his stomach is in knots, and his head is pounding. Still, Elliot takes a deep breath forcing the anguish back down so he can attempt to explain this mess to his children. He owes them the truth at least.

"Uh kids I …"

A car door closes behind Elliot. He turns and much to his surprise, Olivia has just emerged from a taxi and is walking up the front walk towards him. Dickie and the rest of his siblings follow their father's gaze towards Olivia quietly heading towards them all. Elliot goes to her immediately, taking one of her hands in his. Softly he traces his other hand across her cheek then places it on her abdomen. Olivia watches his actions then draws her eyes upward catching his. Elliot tries to look away, but his blue eyes are captured by her brown ones. Together they stand and stare at each other quietly. The Stabler children all look at each other knowingly.

"You guys finally got together!" Lizzie says first.

"Not exactly guys" Elliot answers his youngest daughter.

"Oh come on Dad! You knocked her up!"

"Kathleen Stabler!"

"Sorry Dad but I'm just stating the obvious" Kathleen explains.

"Yeah Dad, it's not like it wasn't going to happen eventually" Maureen adds.

Elliot and Olivia look at each other, both a bit shocked at the kids' reaction. They don't seem mad at them at all.

"Are you guys mad at us? We didn't mean to hurt you guys at all" Olivia says nervously.

The children all look at each other then shake their heads no simultaneously.

"No, we were afraid Dad hooked up with Dani and Mom and you found out" Maureen answers for the group.

"Beck?" Olivia asks surprised.

"Yeah, what made you guys come to that conclusion?" Elliot asks his kids.

"It just seemed like you and Liv were never gonna get together. Plus we all know Dani liked you Dad" Maureen continues.

"Okay but why would Liv and I get together at all? There is your mother remember?" Elliot says.

"Dad, we all knew that after you and Mom split the first time it was so over. Plus you and Liv belong together" Kathleen answers for her sister.

"Liv, can you believe this? It's crazy!"

"No El, I'm shocked, relieved, and happy all at the same time."

"What now Liv?"

"Now we'd better go face Cragen El."

"Yeah, let's get it over with Liv."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The story has taken a different turn than I expected

A/N:  The story has taken a different turn than I expected. Before they see Cragen, El and Liv have a little discussion instead. And, I still don't own any part of the Law and Order franchise whatsoever.

Chapter 4

Of course there is traffic. It doesn't seem to matter what time of day it is in New York, there always seems to be traffic, and chances are it will find you just as it has Elliot and Olivia. For the last forty-seven minutes they have been inching there way along the four lane road.

"I can't believe this mess! Why?" Olivia asks, staring out the open window.

"I know. The whole reason I came this way was to avoid traffic on the expressway." Elliot replies.

All around them cars take turns honking their horns. This results in an echo effect down the road.

"Why honk people? We're still not moving any faster!" Liv yells out the window.

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat then removes her seatbelt.

"I can give you a ticket for that you know" Elliot smirks at her.

"Whatever Elliot" she snaps back without looking at him.

"You okay Liv?" Elliot asks apprehensively.

"I gotta pee so badly right now. One of our kids keeps kicking my bladder. Plus I'm totally craving tacos, and this sitting here waiting is killing me."

They come to a dead stop among the traffic. Elliot takes this opportunity to turn towards Olivia and put his arm around her. As he does, he feels her lean into his touch.

"Our kids Liv. I love the sound of that."

Olivia looks over at Elliot for a second then out the front windshield.

"Well you know they could be."

"They are Olivia. No matter what these are our children" Elliot states matter-of factly.

"I want that too El, more than anything, but you know there is a chance that they could be Kurt's." Olivia says, looking at Elliot once more.

Whenever someone, especially Olivia, mentions his name it stirs up all sorts of emotions within Elliot: jealousy, worry, fear, hatred, and anger. And the mere thought of someone else impregnating his Olivia makes Elliot want to vomit. Yet, for Olivia's as well as the babies' sake, he will never show any of those emotions. Instead Elliot will keep them tucked away deep inside him where they will inevitably fester.

"Have you heard from Moss yet?" El asks, removing his arm from around Liv.

"No, as far as I know he's still on assignment. I keep leaving him messages though."

Elliot's hands now grip the steering wheel, and the distance between he and Liv has grown significantly. He is no longer facing her, nor is he looking at her. She picks up on this change immediately.

"Elliot, you know I had to tell him I am pregnant. He has a right to know you know."

He remains silent seemingly ignoring his partner. Instead, as the car ahead of him finally moves giving him enough room to turn right on the next street he does so. There is no traffic on this side street so they move along it fine.

"Elliot?"

"You said you had to pee right? I'm stopping so you can. Here we are" he says coming to a stop in front of Sam's Market and Delicatessen.

"Don't change the subject El. You know I am right about this."

Elliot doesn't answer her. Nor does he look at her still. She pauses for a moment, looking at him in annoyance. Then without a word she gets out of the car, slamming the door when she does, and heads into the store. After she has gone inside, Elliot glances in her direction for a moment then watches the traffic passing by.

A few minutes later, Olivia emerges from the store carrying a bottle of green tea along with two tacos. After getting in the car she sets her tea in the cup holder then begins devouring a taco. Elliot starts the car and they are off.

After a silent twenty minute car ride, they pull up outside the 1-6. As soon as Elliot stops the car, Olivia is out and walking towards the entrance. Elliot meanwhile hurries to park the car and catch up with her.

"Olivia! Liv, wait! Please?" he yells jogging after her.

Just as she pulls open a door, he catches her, taking a hold of her arm gently.

"Before we talk to Cragen, let's us talk. Okay Olivia?" he pleads.

She hesitates for a moment, looking at the ground.

"Fine El. Where?" she answers.

"The Cribs."

Together they enter the precinct. They manage to sneak past everyone, or so it seems, to their destination. Once inside the cribs, they lock the door behind them and head for their usual spot on the bunks way in the back corner.

"This is where it all began El." Olivia says, taking a seat on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah. And I hope it's not where it's all about to end." Elliot replies sitting next to her.

"It doesn't have to be El. Not if we can get past this thing holding us back." Olivia continues.

"What thing is that?" Elliot asks, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you serious El? You know what I'm talking about!" she answers, shrugging his arms off her.

He just looks at her dumbfounded.

"Don't be such a dumb ass Elliot! Every time I mention Kurt or the fact that the babies could be his you get like this! Why? I told you from the beginning I wasn't sure!"

"Olivia, I want these babies to be mine so badly. I would give anything to know that they are mine and only mine. The possibility that they aren't hurts more than any pain I've ever felt." Elliot explains.

"I know El. It hurts me too."

Looking at her, Elliot just shakes his head. She doesn't seem to understand what he is feeling as well as what he has been feeling for the past five months.

"Then why do it Olivia? Why sleep with Kurt and I around the same time? Why put us in the predicament? And why not use protection Olivia? Why?"

Olivia is stunned. She is absolutely stunned at this line of questioning from Elliot. After all these years with him, Olivia thought that he'd know why they finally did it. She thought he'd never question her since he'd always have known he loved her like she does him. Apparently Olivia thought wrong.

"Olivia? Can't you even answer me? Do you even know why?"

Someone begins knocking on the door. Both detectives look in the direction of the annoyance. It repeats, louder this time. Elliot gets up and opens the door.

"I know you two didn't think you could sneak in here past me." Cragen says, standing in the doorway.

"No sir" Elliot replies weakly.

"Well, I want both of your asses in my office right now!" Cragen yells then leads the way for his two detectives.

Elliot follows immediately not waiting for Olivia to catch up. Reluctantly she stands and follows the men towards Cragen's office.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cragen

"Sit detectives." Cragen orders as he closes the door behind the three of them.

Without a word Elliot and Olivia sit in the two chairs facing their Captain's desk. They cast each other a weary glance before turning their attention to their boss.

"You two put me in quite a predicament. Not that I didn't think you two getting together wasn't a possibility. Though I thought it would have happened after the Gitano case. Anyway, the fact that everyone saw that little "show" this morning with Kathy did not help you situation any. So I ask you two, what should I do with you?"

The partners look at each other confused. They aren't sure if Cragen is actually asking them or if this' a rhetorical question. Still, Olivia decides to answer.

"Sir, given the circumstances, the rules, and our records, I feel that you should split El and I up or even fire us."

"Olivia!" El yells, unable to believe what she just said.

Yes, Olivia that is what I _should _do- I do plan on splitting you two up, but I won't fire you. You and El are two of my best detectives I have ever seen. As long as I have been doing the job, I have never seen a partnership last this long. But, I take a part of the blame for this little situation. A while back Wong told me you two were too close. I should have done something then."

"Sir, please don't blame yourself. Even if you'd of split Liv and I up then we'd still be together today. You can't fight the inevitable." El explains.

"How do you know this Elliot? I thought the very same thing at least twice in my life and look how that turned out." Cragen asks.

"Because we're meant to be together." Elliot and Olivia answer in unison.

Cragen just stares at them in awe for a moment.

"Well, here's what we are going to do. Both of you will stay in the 1-6, but El will be partnered with Munch and Liv with Fin for the time being. Now don't be surprised to see IAB poking around soon for a long time. Also, while on the clock you two will be professional at all times. If you slip up just once, your badges are mine. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir" the partners answer in unison again.

"Oh, and don't think you two can get away with anything in your car or the cribs. We do have high tech surveillance equipment readily at our disposal." Cragen continues.

Olivia and Elliot look at each other wide-eyed.

"That will be all. You too can go home." Cragen says.

Elliot and Olivia leave their Captain's office silently, heading to their desks to gather their belongings. After that they head for the elevator. Elliot and Olivia head towards their car. No sooner than they get into it, Elliot's phone rings.

"Stabler. What do you want Kathy?"

"_Tell the kids I'll be in here until at least Monday when I see the judge. And tell them I love them and I'm sorry. Take care of them El."_

"You know I will Kathy."

"_Um, El? I was wondering if you could possibly help me out with my bail? It's looking like I'll get it. You know my family won't; they'll probably never talk to me again after this so…" _

"No. Kathy you did this to yourself so you deal with it!" El answers, ending the call.

Elliot starts the car and drives off quickly, peeling the tires a bit as he does. Liv remains silent, instead giving his arm a re-assuring squeeze. In return, El takes Liv's hand.

"I gotta go see my kids to tell them the situation with their mother. Would you like to go, or do you want me to drop you at your place?"

"My place please. My feet are killing me, and I am exhausted."

"No problem. After I make sure the kids are okay, I'll come over, okay?"

"Yeah, but El use your key in case I am asleep."

"Of course Liv."

They drive the rest of the way in a nice silence. By the time they reach Olivia's apartment, she is nearly asleep in the car. Elliot parks and walks Liv to her door then heads off to see his kids.

Chapter 6: Visitor

Just as Olivia's eyes are about to close that final time sending her off to sleep, there is a knocking at her front door. At first it doesn't faze her. She simply rolls onto her side, knocking her book to the floor in the process. The knocking comes again, louder and more persistent. So, Olivia forces her eyes open then forces her body up and out of bed. Half awake she shuffles her feet across the floor to the door cursing Elliot under her breath for not using the key like she told him.

Once she reaches the door Olivia undoes all the locks then pulls it open. What she sees startles her awake immediately.

"Kurt! I guess you got my messages?" Liv asks him, disbelieving her own eyes.

"Yes, I got all of them Olivia." Kurt replies sternly.

"So would you like to come in Kurt?"

"No, what I have to say won't take long at all."

"Okay, what did you want to say to me?" Liv asks now folding her arms across her chest.

" Just that if the baby is mine, I will get FULL CUSTODY of it, and maybe I will let you see it. Also, let's work on getting this whole paternity issue resolved soon okay? I know a few doctors who can do the test right now. And expect to be hearing from by lawyers about this all in the morning."

Without another word, Kurt turns and walks off towards the elevator. Olivia meanwhile is furious.

"You rat bastard! How dare you! You will not get my babies!" she yells after him.

Getting no response, Olivia goes back inside her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She plops down on the couch where she pulls her knees to her chest then buries her head in her hands. Now more than ever she hopes these babies growing inside her are Elliot's.

TBC


End file.
